


Bastet's Patron Queen

by WanderingPlatypus



Category: Ancient Egyptian RPF, Ancient Egyptian Religion, Original Work
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Egyptian Pantheon, F/M, Multi, Nineteenth Dynasty, Ramesses the Great, Romance of the Court
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingPlatypus/pseuds/WanderingPlatypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[Book One of Patron Queens Series]</b>
</p>
<p>It wasn't often the Egyptian Goddess Bastet took an interest in the lives of mortals but somehow Nefer, the wild and beautiful child of the court, caught her eye and so she began to dabble. When the gods play their games it can cause chaos, and when a throne and a heart are up for grabs the stakes are high indeed.</p>
<p>Based on one of history's great love stories; Ramesses II and Nefertari</p>
<p>[Repost from my FictionPress Account]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastet's Patron Queen

They would never catch her, Nefertari wanted to laugh out loud as she tore through the lush gardens with her long, glossy sidelock fraying until it became just a messy tuft dancing in the breeze. Look at them, going through their dreary lives, never feeling what it was to be truly alive. She was young and craved excitement, so today she ran. Yesterday she had been dune jumping, tomorrow who knew. The world was her playground. For now she dodged between the gilded statues of Hathor and sped across the large courtyard as if flying; the rush as she felt her muscles straining, reveling in pushing them past their comfort levels, was intoxicating. Her naked, oiled limbs gleamed bronze in the late afternoon sun and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears.

For that moment she was free and nothing else mattered, least of all the bystanders who stared at her aghast. Let them stare.

Her nursemaid, Nebet, however could not so easily ignore the judgement of the stuffy priestesses whose calm Nefertari's antics disturbed. Running through a place of worship was scandalous, yet that would never stop her young Nefer.

As Nebet rushed after her young charge, throwing out apologies to all those around her, she could hear people gossiping snidely as they continued to wander the gardens in their daily meditation. She had no choice but to bite down on her pride, her cheeks burning with shame, as she bowed her head in submission at their haughty remarks. To do anything else would have been disgraceful, for they were the revered emissaries of the Goddess Hathor and she was just a lowly servant.

"Many apologies," she mumbled over and over again to the robed figures, who merely glared down their noses as she passed.

_You try taming this one! she fumed inwardly,_ waddling as swiftly as she could after the young tearaway. _Oh Nefer, you will be the death of me, my sweet._

* * *

Hathor glanced down from her exquisitely carved, lapis encrusted throne with an expression of clear distaste and shook her head, the beads in her wig tinkling softly. She seemed to be shocked by something she watched unfold in the human realms, a realm which she so loved. Bastet looked up, raising one eyebrow in curiosity but did not move from her position reclining in her own throne to see what was drawing such disapproval from her sister goddess. Humans were never usually interesting enough to expend effort on, she would stay where she was comfy. Hathor could gawp down at them like a _rekhi_ child if she pleased, ever anxious for their continuing worship and compliments which she so reveled in, but that was not Bastet's style.

"This child," Hathor fumed with a shrill voice, glancing back to the surrounding deities in despair, "she is causing havoc in my sanctuary."

Some turned to acknowledge her, but most were absorbed in their own tasks and found little time for humanity's antics anymore. Their novelty had wore off long ago. Hathor was one of the few who still watched those of the lower plains scramble about in their everyday lives. Re found them amusing too, as did a handful of others who would take an interest when the whim struck, but most had moved on to more diverse pursuits. Hathor only spent so much time gawping over them because she craved their adoration, which she received in abundance as one of the peoples' main goddesses.

Good for her.

Bastet had to laugh now, though. A troublesome human child interrupting Hathor's vanity playground? She stretched lazily and craned her neck to better see the human realm stretched out below them, making an exception in her usual apathy towards such things just for a moment. Anything which annoyed her sister goddess this much and made a mockery of her precious temple must be seen firsthand.

A small girl, her sidelock showing her youth, tore through the crowd of dull, pious little worshipers who glanced with contempt at the she-child and muttered chastisements. Bastet sneered scornfully. As if the meaningless lives they led were in any position to cast judgement.

"She is a child of Bastet, no doubt," Mut wandered over and smiled with quiet affection down at the child before bringing her gaze to Bastet, who cocked an eyebrow and reclined back in her previous position.

Hathor scowled and waved a hand dismissively, "whatever that child is, it is disturbing my temple."

"She climbs your statues, sister," Mut laughed softly, earning herself a sharp look from Hathor.

Bastet allowed her sister goddess to fume as she once more craned to observe this she-child closely, growing more amused by its antics. What would it do next?

"It has been a while since you took any interest in a human," Mut observed with a twinkle in her eye, "will you consider this girl for your patronage?"

"Her?" Hathor scoffed in disbelief, "surely you have better taste in the _ka_ you choose to invest your time in, she isn't worth the hassle of sculpting. Little harlot."

"I think she has great potential and is already marked for you, sister." Mut shrugged, palms flat and facing upwards in a gesture of opening possibilities. "An excellent choice, indeed."

"Humans bore me," Bastet strode away from the edge of the viewing platform nonchalantly, but could still hear the noises of this boisterous human as if already attuned to it. She stretched her back in an arch and yawned sleepily, feeling herself drawn towards the fireside for a nap and some luxurious grooming. Her fun watching the humans was over and done with, she had had her amusement. She began to prowl away but, to her annoyance, something within stopped her, a tug on her very ka which she had never felt before. The she-child, it had to be. "Yet maybe that is because I haven't dabbled in their plains for a while," she admitted as she reluctantly turned back to the sight of the girl stirring mischief among her kind, willing to explore this connection which she felt so strongly.

"I sense there is a great destiny for this one, if someone is willing to bring things into place." Mut winked conspiratorially, "it could be fun, sister."

Hathor wrinkled her perfect nose in distaste, "if that's what you call fun."

Bastet glanced between them and then at the girl before blinking her large, green eyes slowly in decision.

"I shall become her patron," she announced, loud enough that the other deities who were not involved in their discussion could overhear. Let them all know, so that should any of them make a move which would harm this one they would know it would incur her wrath. "I claim her, her destiny is mine by rights."

Isis, the most beautiful of their group, walked over and glanced down, curious to see who could tempt the most restless of goddesses into such an endeavour. She smiled up at her after a moment, "she resembles you already in her _ka_ , I can tell you won't be bored."

Bastet rumbled a slight purr in affirmation, now she had bonded this one's soul to her own she could feel the similarities.

So, where to begin. It had been a number of centuries since she had done this and, truth be told, she felt rather rusty. She reached out with her _ka_ , slowly at first, tentatively. Yes, that was it. She could feel the human's destiny webbing out before her, forming an intricate pattern of possibilities which expanded outwards from this point in time and thrummed with energy as she followed the pathways with her mind, grasping at future followed by future followed by future. The influx of information shocked her brain for a moment, before settling as she grew used to the input. Her eyes widened at what she saw, she would definitely have her work cut out for her here. This was a destiny which had the potential to be great for Kemet...or disastrous.

This she-child was something else.

A moment which could impact her future was fast approaching and Bastet frowned in concentration as she tried to latch on to the path which would lead down the route of the most desired outcome branches, choosing this as a test of her sculpting ability. Soon it was done and she had solidified that route with a whispered suggestion planted in the mind of another human, whom she found to be very susceptible. Once this seed was ready to take root she relaxed and sat back, ready to watch with interest as events unfolded.

It was a heady sensation indeed, controlling destinies. She had forgotten why she had disdained it so.

She felt Isis and Mut crowd behind her, as curious to see how this turned out as Bastet herself. Hathor stayed at a distance, feigning interest in examining her collection of precious jewels, but Bastet could tell in the way she held herself that she, too, wanted to see what would happen. Too stubborn to turn and see, yet too interested to walk away, she lurked in the background, attuned to everything. Bastet smothered a grin at her sister goddesses pride, something they shared.

The one trait about each other they understood.

* * *

Ramesses had been working since that day's sunrise at the temple in preparation for the dusk ceremony, which he would play a pivotal role in, when he heard the commotion in the courtyard. Giggling, shrieking, shouting; all noises foreign to the strict tranquility of the Temple. Such bizarre sounds drew his attention and he quietly slipped away from his entourage to the large window for a moment to find out what was creating such a curious disturbance. He smiled to himself at what he saw, his nose crinkling with amusement as the stuffy nobles dodged a child who rampaged past them, oblivious to their existence, let alone their judgmental stares.

They muttered to each other in distaste at her antics, yet he found such spirit refreshing.

The freedom the child flaunted was something he could only dream of. Were he, as the crown prince, to run wildly through the crowds of people purely for the sake of running, or to climb up a statue as she was currently doing, he would bring scandal and shame to his family in the eyes of the important nobles whom they could not afford to offend. He would never be able to do such things, he knew, yet it didn't stop him from longing to join her, if only for a moment.

If she would accept him as a playmate.

He felt a shadow fall over him and turned to look up at his mentor and tutor, Ranofer.

"She really is an uncontrollable child," Ranofer sighed, shaking his head "General Anhur's unruly daughter. She enters the Edduba next season and I do not know what I will do with her."

"What is her name?" Ramesses inquired, feeling his gaze once more drawn to her and fighting down an instinctive smile. He was more than familiar with his father's right hand military man, General Anhur, but had not heard much of his daughter for she was usually kept away from the main circles of court. Unlike nearly every other child in noble circles, whose parents threw them in the way of the young prince in the hopes of future influence, he had never before seen this young girl. The fact he had not yet come across her made her even more intriguing.

"Nefertari," Ranofer informed him, appraising the young prince shrewdly. "She would not make a sensible playmate, your highness."

"I can determine my own playmates," he snapped, scowled slightly and sulking at the thought of being denied access to this strange new girl.

"Of course, my prince, I was merely advising." Ranofer bowed slightly, "she has been indulged too long in her wild ways, look at what she gets up to still at her age. She is already into her ninth renpet and should really be more ladylike, yet she remains an untamed and unseemly child. I would not want you to be influenced in any way by such behaviour."

They both watched in silence for a few minutes. She had climbed the statue and now hung off it, idling and unaware of the attention she was drawing from those around her. Unaware, or possibly just unconcerned; Ramesses envied her that. Her expression was carefree as she swung out her small legs and threw her head back, her face angled to the sky. Minutes passed before she jumped down, upon being heavily scolded by a senior priestess, and dodged the hands which reached out to contain her, running to her next diversion and leaving a gaggle of nobles to watch her with contempt.

Ramesses was especially amused, and Ranofer equally horrified, as she threw herself heartily into the sacred water fountain and began to splash the clear, cool water into the air, drenching herself and anyone who stood too close.

"Nefer," a shrill voice sounded below, "get out of there, right now!" a large lady bellowed as she huffed and dragged herself to the fountain, red in the face and clearly out of patience.

"But 'Bet, the water is so nice," Nefertari splashed her sweating nursemaid to highlight her point and the lady shrieked, which caused Nefertari to giggle. Mischief danced in her eyes and Ramesses found the sound of her joy to be contagious as it soon had him grinning, spurring him to make a snap decision. Some would say, a crazy decision.

"Order her to the edduba, young prince," a soft whisper brushed against his mind and he was not entirely sure if the thought had originated with him or another but it pleased him greatly.

He turned to Ranofer.

"I want her in the Edduba from tomorrow, see it is done."

"But your highness-" Ranofer's mouth gaped, lost for words at the unusual request.

"I said," Ramesses jutted out his chin in what he hoped was an imperious way and gave himself as much height as his slight body, still only in his eleventh _renpet_ , could manage, "see it is done."

Staring helplessly from his prince to the scene in the courtyard and back again, Ranofer sighed in resignation. "Yes, your highness."

Ramesses smiled widely, his youth showing as his face lit up, his large eyes luminous. "Thank you Ranofer, you won't regret it!"

Ranofer merely nodded, unconvinced.

How bad could it be?

* * *

General Anhur was deep in conversation with his apprentice, Re'hotep, when he heard a familiar squeal.

_Nefer…_ he and Re'hotep exchanged smiles, instantly recognising the familiar sound of the girl at play. They changed their course to follow the sounds and were soon greeted by a scene which made them both laugh heartily, for Nefer was splashing with glee in the sacred fountain of Hathor while her poor, frantic nursemaid tried in vain to pluck her out without becoming even more soaked herself.

Nebet saw them approach after a moment and blushed with horror at being caught unable to prevent her charge from creating chaos, but Anhur just smiled indulgently. "No one can tame her, little Nebet, don't you worry. I'll take her now and you can be free to enjoy the festival."

Relief at being dismissed washed over her face and she hurried away, hastily bowing to thank the general before scurrying off into the crowd.

Re'hotep had already rushed over to Nefertari and began splashing her face with water from the fountain which delighted his daughter but caused many in the gathered crowd to scowl at him in disgust as the soldier of Egypt played like a child in their sacred fountain.

As much as Anhur longed to ignore their scrutiny and join his daughter in play he knew that would reflect badly on his Pharaoh, whom he adored. This was a special day, the day of the festival of Hathor, and he did not want to do anything to jeopardise that.

"Re'hotep, Nefertari, enough" he barked in his commander's voice, one which he knew neither would ignore. Then he lightened up and grinned down at his daughter, "we must prepare for this evening's festival. Nefer, can you help us to put on our armour?"

She looked up at him and her face lit up as she loved nothing more than being allowed to help with the men's armour, which her father knew.

"Of course!" she cried in excitement.

Within seconds she had bolted out of the fountain and was soon trotting alongside the men, obedient as could be, while Re'hotep sauntered through the gathered crowd managing to look dignified and commanding despite the fact his hair and kilt dripped with holy water and droplets gleamed on his oiled skin. Anhur smiled and led the way, ignoring the cold stares they were receiving from the gathered nobles.

* * *

Ramesses watched from the window as the crowd parted silently to let them through. He found himself feeling jealous beyond words of Re'hotep who seemed to be so friendly and playful with Nefertari despite being around his seventeenth or eighteenth renpet and well beyond childhood. He wished it had been him, not the soldier, who had splashed in the fountain, laughing and carefree as they thrust water at each other. He wished it was now him who walked proudly through the streets alongside the general, hoisting his daughter into the air and swinging her around as she squealed for joy before ruffling her sidelock playfully.

"My prince," an advisor, Manure, interrupted his reverie, "we must go through tonight's arrangements once more and see you are fully prepared and dressed."

Ramesses sighed as he tore his eyes from the retreating forms of Nefertari, the soldier and the general. He straightened his kilt and gathered his thoughts, bringing them back on track for the preparations he still had to arrange, before nodding back at his retinue and throwing himself once more into his duties.

It was only later that evening after his body servants had washed him, as they were rubbing sacred oil into his limbs and massaging his muscles to relieve the day's stress, that he allowed his mind to wander back to Nefertari.

_I can't wait to introduce myself to her,_ he smiled slightly.

He was so excited that even being dressed in his ceremonial robes, which he usually found so tedious, flew by as he thought of all the ways tomorrow could unfold.

Whatever happened he imagined it would be far from boring, she would certainly add spice to the Edduba.

That evening as he stood by torchlight before the throngs of nobles and commoners gathered to honour their Goddess, Hathor, his eyes scoured the crowd in the hope of seeing her once more. Standing proudly beside his father, Pharaoh Seti ruler of the two lands, he could not crane his neck to scan the crowd, but as his eyes roamed subtly he still managed to find her and for a second a wave of jealousy once more washed over him. She was sheltered under the soldier, Re'hotep's, strong arm, jabbering to him intimately and smiling up with eyes just for him. She would occasionally turn to wave up at her father, who stood proudly on the dais just behind the royal family, and he would flash her a quick grin, the white of his teeth reflecting in the fire light.

Ramesses hoped to catch her eye, but she only gave attention to the young soldier and her father as if no one else mattered. Maybe they didn't in her world. Ramesses was so used to being important, to being noticed and having people try to catch his eye, to gain his attention that he found it rather unpleasant to be on the other side, fighting for a heartbeat's recognition and being ignored.

He thrust out his chest, the golden pectoral glinting fiercely into the eyes of the crowd, and decided that he would make himself worthy of her attention. Not because he was crown prince, which was always the reason others flocked to him, but because he was Ramesses, the person.

Maybe one day she would look up at him with the same adoring expression as she did that common soldier.

He smiled at the thought and performed his part in the ritual with perfect timing and theatricality, feeling the proud stare of his father from behind him which spurred him on. For a second he thought she turned her gaze to him as he stepped forward to recite the prayers and pour the oil at the feet of Hathor's grandest statue and he felt his cheeks blush with pride.

_I think she noticed me. Maybe she smiled._

Maybe he could even catch her gaze again at the feast tonight, if she was there.

* * *

General Anhur had known Pharaoh Seti since their own days of mischief in the Edduba and from then they had shared many of life's joys and trials. As children they had been the best of friends and their bond had withstood the backstabbing court who had tried to come between them and the many duties which so often tore them apart.

It had been Anhur who had drank with and consoled the Pharaoh when one of his favourite concubines died in childbirth and Seti who had dragged Anhur from the battlefield when he took an arrow wound, ignoring the pleas of his men not to risk himself, then the rash crown prince whom Egypt's future relied on, for a lowly soldier.

However, the mantle of a ruler sat heavily on Seti's shoulder's and with the troubles brewing with the Akkadians and the Hittites he rarely had chance to maintain friendships in the same way. Despite this Seti had still found time to personally bless Nefertari at her naming ceremony and would sometimes sneak into Anhur's family rooms for beer and a game of senet, both of them laughing indulgently at Nefer's antics and telling her stories of war which enchanted her before bed. These times were few and far between, but provided a precious reprieve for the Pharaoh and gave Anhur his friend, not his ruler, back for a few hours.

Tuya, Seti's chief wife, disliked Anhur as she had worked hard to gain her influence and felt he carried too much, which threatened her power over her husband. This meant she had never allowed Ramesses to join his father on these merry nights with the general's family, which deeply frustrated Seti as he had wanted Ramesses and Nefertari to grow up playing together as their fathers had. Yet between Tuya forbidding this inclusion and Nefertari being kept back from court to be allowed to grow up free of the nasty politics they had never really crossed paths despite both living in the palace.

Until today, Seti was delighted to find.

When Anhur was called for an audience alone with Pharoah after the ceremony, he wondered if Seti just needed a friend to confide in, as was often the case. However this time the topic of conversation was one which he would never have expected, aside from passing interest in Anhur's family life.

His daughter, Nefertari.

Nefertari was to start education in the palace Edduba from tomorrow at young Ramesses' order, an order his doting father would support with pleasure. Seti had beamed up at his friend as he broke the news, delighted that the two children would finally have interaction and maybe even become close, but hearing this the general's blood had run cold. He knew the court and its dangers and worried that the interest of a crown prince could be a dangerous thing for his headstrong, wild young daughter.

Seti saw the hesitation and although he understood his friend's concerns he was anxious to reassure him that no attention would be called to Ramesses' request outside of their immediate circle to protect both children and families. Yet despite this reassurance both men knew that even if no one else heard of Ramesses' request, the first sign that he was interested in Nefertari would bring a swift backlash from the court.

What this actually meant for their family Anhur must now discuss with his wife, Inari, but he knew one thing for certain, they could not afford any mistakes now that they were to risk being propelled into the centre of some tricky politics.

The powerful nobles constantly had their eyes cast upon the throne, as they always craved more power and influence, so the second Ramesses had been born they had begun maneuvering their daughters in the young prince's direction. Over the years none had captured his attention in more than a friendly, passing way as his appreciation of women had been limited, but this would soon change as he hit puberty. Most were hoping that by having ingratiated their daughters early they would stand a greater chance of them drawing his attention once his eyes were opened to their appeals, a time which all knew was fast approaching. The next few years were vital for this and more attention would be put on his choice of companions as he reached manhood, as these bonds both of friendship and romance would one day sculpt the structure of power for his reign and beyond.

To have him openly show favour, however it was intended, for their wild, reckless and still young Nefertari could make them some very dangerous enemies. Anhur sighed, events would unfold as they would, his only hope was to protect his family as best he could from this deadly game. He had wanted to give her a childhood free from the intrigues and politics of the royal court, yet he had known since she outgrew toddlerhood that her untamed beauty would eventually get her noticed. He had just hoped they would have a little longer. Just a few more years.

He shook his head slightly.

He knew her mother would now insist she be taught the ways of a woman; makeup, dresses, wigs, long baths, and he could already see how she would react to such things. Not well at all. His daughter got her willfulness from her mother, and her love of thrills and adventure from him. Such a combination was difficult enough for Nebet to manage one to one, how it would sit in the Edduba he dreaded to think.

_Poor Ranofer, I don't envy you this task._

He chuckled to himself as he imagined the tutor's face at hearing she would be his responsibility. Seti smiled at him as if he could read his mind and had also been amused by the idea, and for the next half an hour the two men reminisced their own time with their strict tutor, Merenpta, who they had tormented for years.

"Whatever happens, An, I shall protect her," Seti promised solemnly just before he was called away by a horde of restless nobles who had turned up to petition him before tonight's feast. "I couldn't be more delighted with his choice of friend, she's a fantastic girl. Far better than some of the preening, vapid creatures who have been pushed under his eyes."

Anhur bowed low. "I just hope they don't give Ranofer as many grey hairs as we gave Merenpta back in the day" he grinned at his friend as memories flitted through his mind fresh as if they were just yesterday. Seti laughed heartily and was gone, leaving Anhur alone with his thoughts.

He had watched young Ramesses grow up and had always felt regret that Seti's chief wife had stopped him from having more to do with the boy, whom he had a great affection for. Under different circumstances the news that his daughter could have such a playmate would thrill him, for he was an honourable and gentle boy. However, add Tuya's dislike for their family to the political rivalries vying for his attention and this really was a recipe for disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work written about Ancient Egypt so please bare with me if I get details wrong and thank you for reading. I shall leave a little note here after each chapter, where needed, just to explain the Egyptian culture/words I use, insofar as I understand them, just to clear up any confusion such things may cause.
> 
> _The **Edduba** is the place where the wealthy and influential children of the court were sent to learn reading, writing, languages and other skills which they would need in a career as a scribe/vizier/political ruler._
> 
> _**Rekhi** is a term which refers to commoners, poor people, non-nobles, labourers._
> 
> _A person's **ka** is their soul._
> 
> _A **Renpet** is a measurement of time equaling a year._
> 
> _**Kemet** is the Ancient Egyptian way of saying Egypt. _ [for this information I would like to cite **xvnot15** , whose detailed notes on Ancient Egyptian culture and history are extensive and from whom I have been able to correct some slight errors in my work]
> 
> _A **Sidelock** is a hairstyle worn by children before they reach puberty. The head is shaved except for a strand which is oiled and grown until they are seen as old enough for wigs. The shaving of a person's head to be able to fit the wigs comfortably was commonplace, although some women decided to keep some natural hair._
> 
> _Naked children were normal, so this is not some weird or nasty idea, its just cultural._
> 
> _**Hathor** was a great deity in the Egyptian pantheon, often seen as the goddess of women, mothers and fertility. She was especially popular in the earlier periods and later while Isis did take a favoured place, Hathor remained prominent._
> 
> _**Bastet** was another goddess of the pantheon, she was goddess of pregnant women and fire, as well as cats, and so could be both caring and aggressive._
> 
> Please let me know if there are still parts I haven't explained or just bits that you thought weren't too great. Happy reading :D


End file.
